A provider's optical network may include a large number of network nodes interconnected via optical links. The provider may need to select an optical path through the optical network from a first location to a second location. Multiple paths may be available from the first location to the second location and the provider may need to be able to select one or more of the optical paths based on a particular criterion. A criterion that may be used to select an optical path may be latency. Path latency may refer to a length of time that it takes an optical signal to travel from one end of an optical path to the other end. Selecting one or more optical paths based on path latency may enable the provider to offer a customer the best available path from a first location to a second location.